


Better to Have Spares in Excess (for the sacrifice)

by claudine



Series: claudine's summerpornathon 2013 [3]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Canon, Brothers to Lovers, Canon Era, Dirty Talk, First Time, Fuck Or Die, Half-Sibling Incest, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Summer Pornathon 2013, Virgin Sacrifice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-24
Updated: 2013-08-24
Packaged: 2017-12-24 06:55:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/936734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/claudine/pseuds/claudine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every year, a sacrifice from a chosen family is offered to avoid the wrath of the Dragon.<br/>This year it's the Pendragons' turn. </p><p>But Arthur will do anything to save his half-brother if he can help it, bastard or not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Better to Have Spares in Excess (for the sacrifice)

**Author's Note:**

> Challenge Three: [Fuck or Die/Apocalypse](http://summerpornathon.livejournal.com/91924.html)  
> Entry #67
> 
>  **Warnings:** half-sibling incest, underage (Arthur is 18, Merlin 16), implied minor character death

Merlin has never been this afraid. All he’s ever wanted was to blend in, stay unnoticed.

“I won’t let them take you,” Arthur says, fierce.

The concern in his eyes makes Merlin’s heart swell with love. He knows his brother would do _anything_ to protect him, but—

“Even you cannot defy the council.” —he doesn’t dare hope.

“No, I cannot,” Arthur acknowledges, “But what I can do, to save you from being another senseless sacrifice...”

Merlin lifts his head, looks straight at Arthur.

His brother means to take his virginity away.

They’ve kissed chastely when they were young boys, but... this is different. _Real_.

***

The lights are turned down, setting the room with a dim glow. Arthur grasps his wrist and pulls him, gently, to the side of the bed.

“Tonight, I’ll make you a man,” he says, his voice hoarse.

Merlin nods. His cheeks are burning with heat. They’ve talked about this like it’s a necessity, and it is, but he _wants_ it—wants his brother. Wants to see the flush of his skin as he’s aroused, his eyes as they darken with desire, his cock, oh fuck, his cock, as it stiffens and peeks out of its hood.

(He’d seen it, once, when Arthur had fucked a serving boy years ago and left his door carelessly unlocked.)

Arthur helps him unlace his tunic. His fingers brush at his collarbone, warm and trembling.

Merlin looks up. Arthur’s eyes are hot on him, intense, like he wants Merlin just as much.

The tunic slips over his head, and his chest feels bare in the cold of the room. His nipples stiffen, and Arthur’s eyes drop to them, his gaze feeling like a hot caress.

He reaches out to rub one, gently, then tweak it. Merlin shivers, makes a soft sound.

“Fuck,” Arthur whispers, “You’re so sensitive.” He pushes Merlin on the bed and then lowers his head, licking at one, swirling his tongue around it. Then the other. It’s too much and Merlin fidgets, curling his toes.

“So hot in my mouth,” Arthur says, “little brother.” The reminder makes Merlin blush. It’s _wrong_ , even if they only share a father, though it doesn’t make him want Arthur any less. 

They start to kiss, and Merlin’s mouth opens under Arthur’s. He uses his tongue, sloppy and without any finesse, but it seems to affect Arthur because he moans once, deep and low in his throat. Arthur stops to fumble at their breeches, fingers clumsy, and Merlin helps, pulling and pulling until the laces break.

There he is, cock fat and flushed, nestled in coarse, blonde hair. Merlin stares, transfixed, as Arthur reaches for a pot of salve.

He’s prepared with Arthur’s thick, blunt fingers, pressing in and slicking his hole, efficient but gentle. It’s not enough; he wants Arthur inside him, and he tells him so in a voice that sounds shamefully needy to his ears.

“My brother, so hot for my cock, what would the council think?” Arthur murmurs, teasing. Then he grips himself in a hand, aligns himself, and sinks down slowly till he’s balls-deep in Merlin’s arse.

 _This is it_ , Merlin thinks in hazy pleasure, his brother thrusting deep into him. He’ll be safe now, now that he’s no longer a suitable sacrifice. The council will have to find someone else from another family to appease the dragon. He groans as Arthur comes inside him in warm spurts, and they both reach between them to bring him off.

***

“What do you mean he cannot be a sacrifice?” Uther snarls.

“He is no longer a virgin, and the gods _must_ have a virgin,” one of the elders says, his voice brooking no argument. “We must give the Pendragon girl.”

Uther’s face crumples. Merlin gasps, wondering. It is known that there are only two blood children, the crown prince and the bastard son, born of a lowly peasant woman.

“Morgana must take his place.”

The court is caught in shocked silence. The king’s ward! 

A sob echos in the hall as she falls to her feet. Merlin cannot help but feel relieved, and then after, the guilt that he can be this callous.


End file.
